


A Push In The Right Direction

by driftingashes



Series: Spam About the New Asides Video [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Episode: Flirting With Social Anxiety, First Dates, Fluff, Happy, Happy Ending, M/M, Post-Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety, Romance, Spoilers, Spoilers for Episode: Flirting with Social Anxiety, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, even though people canonically cant see them, i wanted to write Nico meeting the Sides, it just sounds like a cute concept
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26945830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingashes/pseuds/driftingashes
Summary: Like I said in the tags: this is just a non canonical date between Thomas and Nico and then him meeting the Sides. Ignore the fact that people canonically cannot see any of them.
Relationships: Thomas Sanders/Nico Flores
Series: Spam About the New Asides Video [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1966105
Comments: 16
Kudos: 118





	A Push In The Right Direction

**Author's Note:**

> I beta read for my friends and they do it for me and then I help people edit stuff all the time (outside of school, even) and so that’s literally how a conversation with my neighbor would go when I ask if I can fix some of her typos in one of her poems. She’s really good at them, too!!
> 
> ~Ash

Thomas smiled over the top of his coffee cup at Nico, who met his eye and returned the gesture. "So," Thomas began, setting his cup down and folding his hands. "How's that song coming?"

Nico made a little noise under his breath, almost choking on bite of his bagel as he yanked his backpack out from under the table. "I finally got a start on it. Do you wanna see what I have so far?" He drew back, suddenly unsure.

"I'd love to, if you're comfortable sharing so soon," Thomas said, brightening.

"Yeah! I was actually going to ask you later if you'd look it over for me once I had more, but now works fine too," Nico assured him, slipping his laptop out and filling in his password in a flurry of typing. "Here," he said, shoving the device forward nervously.

Thomas spun the laptop around and scanned over the text on the word document. A small smile spread across his face as he read it. "I like it! You're really good at poetry." He reached for the keyboard, then hesitated. "Can I fix something?" he asked without looking up from the typo. "Just a few typos and a weird sentence."

Nico laughed, waving his hands reassuringly. "Go for it. I type too fast to worry about spelling until later, so I usually miss things just becase of the sheer amount of typos," he said anxiously. "Thank you, by the way."

"It's no problem," Thomas insisted. "I enjoy doing this stuff."

Nico smiled. "Music has always been a sort of passion of mine."

"Mine too!” Thomas exclaimed, pushing the laptop gently back towards Nico. "It, uh. It looks really good."

"...really?"

"Mmhmm," he hummed through a sip of coffee. He swallowed hastily. "Sorry, yes. I really like the start!"

"Thank you, Thomas."

The rest of the date went smoothly, and Nico and Thomas parted ways on the sidewalk. "I had fun today," Nico said. "Would you like to maybe...do something like this again sometime? Maybe go get dinner or something?"

Thomas didn't even bother trying to hide his smile. "I'd love to," he said. "Maybe text me when you're free? We'll see when our schedules line up."

Nico nodded "Cool. I'll see you around. Thank you again for looking over my song. Or...what's there to look at."

"My pleasure."

"Get home safely. Bye, Thomas."

"Bye. Uh, and you too!"

He watched Nico walk away down the sidewalk to where he had parked, then slid into his own car and screamed quietly, covering his face with his hands. Roman and Virgil appeared in the backseat, Roman squealing nearly as loud as Thomas and Virgil smiling so wide his eyes crinkled. "Good job, Sanders," he said, going for a sarcastic tone, but his smile gave away how happy he truly felt, eyeshadow back to bright purple.

Roman just screamed again.

Thomas smiled, turning around in his seat to look his anxious Side dead in the eyes. "Thank you, Virge. This couldn't have happened without you.."

"Agreed," Roman managed to choke out between his silent shrieking, his hands fluttering happily at his side.

Virgil shrugged. "It was Roman who got you two talking," he mumbled. "I just shoved you around a bunch. Literally."

Thomas shrugged. “But you’re the one who saved that entire thing right at the end. I gave up. But...you took a chance and pushed me back towards Nico. And I can’t express to you how much that means to me that you did that. That was really brave, Virgil.”

Virgil spluttered for a moment, blushing and bewildered, beforre rapidly shaking his head and sinking out.

Roman quickly reassured him at the panicked glance Thomas sent him. "Just give him some space. He's a little overwhelmed. Nico has him...really happy. And I told him he was brave too. Back at the mall. He's not...used to it."

Thomas smiled. "We'll have to fix that," he said. "He deserves to hear it. Oh, and Roman?"

"Hmm?"

"I need you to believe me on something. You're still my hero. And I'm proud of you. Really. No lies, no tricks. You and Virgil did well today. And before then, actuslly. I saw you two while I was talking to Nico that first day at the food court and...you guys are doing really well. Getting along a lot better than before."

Roman smiled at him, wide and bright and genuine, and something in Thomas's chest twisted at the thought of how long it had been since he'd seen Roman genuinely smile that bright, dazzling and happy and real.

"Love you, Roman."

"Love you, too, Thomas." With a wink and a final little smile meant just for him, he left, leaving Thomas sitting alone in his car, grinning at his reflection in the rear view mirror.

It had been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thank you to my partner Duke for looking this over! His reaction was VERY enthusiastic, lol.
> 
> ~Ash


End file.
